Te Amo
by MegaDrewy
Summary: (This story is in english) Sollux keeps saying the same thing to Karkat over and over. Humanstuck, schoolstuck. Crappy summary is crappy. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.
1. Chapter 1

You sigh and lay down on your bed as you hear the door open.

"KK, I'm home." The annoying bastard calls from the porch as you groan. It's only been a day of sharing a room with Sollux, but you'r already done with his blonde hair, and those messed- no fucked- up eyes. And that lisp. Oh my god that lisp. If it'd work, you'd strangle him until he loses it. Not like you'd strangle him anyway.

"Does it look like I care?" You shout at him. You hear him chuckle, and a gtoan escapes yours as you know he has found something smartass tosay on that.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I can't see you dumbass." He opens the door and pops his head in, and you shoot him a glare. Pulling his head back, he pushes tee door open completely just to piss you off, and walks away, smirking."It looks like you care alot, KK." He cals from your poor excuse of a kitchen.

"Shut it, Captor," You snap, getting off your bed and slamming the door shut. You imagine him rolling his eyes at this, mainly because through the month of you getting undeniably pissed off every five minutes while in his presence, you know exactly how he'll react to what you do. You roll your own eyes and sit down at your computer, but before you're able to do anything, you hear your door open and Sollux speaks again.

"ED'th coming over tonight." His painfully stupid voice says from your doorway, and angered you turn around swiftly in your chair to face him. You narrow your eyes and make sure as hell you look intimidating, although it doesn't seem to bother him as he's getting used to your daily death glares.

"What?" You snap. Ampora is Sollux's popular as fuck boyfriend, who doesn't take kindly to you at all. Your side starts to hurt from where he pushed you down yesterday and started to kick you, the pain you felt in that moment rushing back to you but you force it away. You're absolutely not going to cry in front of this asshole.

"Are you deaf?" He questions, although he knows the answer. Just trying to get a reaction out of you, and he sure as hell will if he stays in your .room for another moment longer. His presence annoys you enough, him actually speaking to you is Hell by itself.

"He is not coming over." You tell him firmly, showing your authority over him which you actually don't have, but you pretend you do, it makes you feel important. 3,2,1, and there's that eye roll again. He probably thinks you're acting like some immature child with a grudge, but no, you're only looking out for your well-being.

"I know you have a problem with him-" He starts, and you jump right in and cut him off to correct him.

"Slow the fuck down. I do not have a problem with Ampora's preppy ass. But, Ampora's preppy ass appears to have a grand problem with my simple existence on this ungodly planet over the past month so it's your fuck buddy with the problem!" Sollux springs forward in rage and grabs you by the collar of your shirt, yanking you off the chair, and now your feet aren't even touching the ground as he lifts you to his height. Wrong choice of words, you dumbass, you set him off again.

"He ith my boyfriend, you athhole! My boyfriend!" He shouts, features twisted to show his anger. He uses his free hand to slap you across the face, forcing your head to the side. Realizing what he has done, he lets you drop to your feet, and you start taking a few steps back, your hand rising to cover your stinging cheek. "Thhit, KK, I'm thorry,"He takes a step towards and you panic, stepping back to put more distance between you and Sollux.

"Get out." You order, watching him with wide eyes, as he then sighs, stepping towards you once again. He takes another step and you take one backwards, your back hitting the wall. You curse, but don't take your eyes off of him.

"Karkat," He starts, for once using your full name. You sink down to the floor as he nears you, tears starting to well up in your eyes. He is going to hurt you, you repeat in your mind, he's going to hurt you.

"Get out!" You repeat a little louder this time as he stops in front of you. A tear rolls down your cheek and you slap it away, the words don't show weakness when he hits you pushing out all the thoughts in your mind and that's all you think about.

He kneels down in front of you and you whimper, pulling your knees to your chest and putting your head down on them, crying. So much for being strong, you pathetic asshole, your brain scoffs at you, but you gave up caring.

"Te amo," he whispers. You don't know what it means, nor do you care.

"Fuck off!" You growl, though it comes out week. He stills gets up and leaves.

Leaving you in a sobbing mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, spelling is an issue. I'm having difficulties typing on my tablet with my stubby little fingers, so goddamnit, bare with me here.**

* * *

You stay curled up in that ball for the longest time until you hear the front door open for the second time that night. Shaking slightly, you slowly rise to your feet. You hear their footsteps down the hall and you rush over to the door, when you're about to close it Eridan's strutting his stupid ass past the doorway, he's arm around Sollux's shoulder and you pray to go doesn't see you standing there like a dumbass, but of course he does (thanks a lot God) and he stops walking, removing his arm from around Sollux's shoulders and places it on his hip as he turns to face you.

"Well if it isn't little fag-kat," You roll your eyes at the stupid pet name him and Vriska made up for you. He takes notice of the movement of your gray eyes, and he grabs you by the collar and you find yourself above grounf forthe second time today, and in the pit of Eridan's cold, black eyes, a fire of hatred and anger is burning. You stand your ground-err air- though, staring boldly into his eyes, looking as hostile as you can in this situation, even if you fibd yourself slowly and awkwardly sliding out of your black long sleeve shirt.

"Leave him alone, ED." Sollux orders from behind Eridan. He doesn't seem to notice as he doesn't break eye contact with you, his intense stare making it seem as if he's never going to let go. Losing all courage to look him in the eyes, you look away and start squirming uncomfortably under his glare. You dare to look back at him, the amount of hostility in his eyes shocking you as your eyes widen when realization hits you. He's going to hurt you. He wouldn't do it with Sollux around, would he? Of course he will. He's going to hurt you, it's Eridan Ampora for god's sake.

You shoot Sollux a pleading glance, looking for help, but before either of you can react, Eridan brings back his free hand which is unfortunately for you balled into a tight fist, then brings it over where it collides with your face. He lets go of your shirt, but violently throws you to the side after, your head and right shoulder slamming painfully into your bedroom door. You land on the floor with a loud thud, then groaning, you curl up into a ball on the floor and wait for th kick to your side that does come moments later. Your head throbs, pain is shooting up your shoulder, and your side is being overwhelmed by pain and he might as well just kill you now. Two waterfalls decide to relocate themselves on your face as you start to cry. Why won't he stop? He always stops. But the kicks seem endless to you and the pain feels as if it'll stay forever. You're powerless to stop him and you just tighten your ball.

"Eridan!" Sollux snaps, pushing Eridan away from you. You scramble further back in your room, getting as much distance as you can between you and Eridan. The pain is overwhelming and you find yourself scared to move anything from your place on the wall. Sollux pushes past Eridan and walks over to you, sitting down beside you, facing you. You cower away, you know he's going to hurt you. In one quick movement though he has you pulled intohis chest, his arms wrapped firmly around you. You clutch onto the front of his shirt, crying into his chest. You'll be okay, your mind tells you, he'll keep you safe. But how? He's just as hostile as Eridan with his mood swings. You can't fully trust him to not hurt you.

"Sol, w-what the hell? W-why are you protecting that thing?" Eridan points at you in disgust but you don't care. You're safe for the first time in a few years, and you want to embrace it before it goes again and you're left being an insecure bastard again.

"Get out Eridan." Is Sollux's response as he nuzzles his face into your dark red hair trying to reassure you, trying to calm you down. Violent sobs still rack your body but you find yourself slowly calming down. Any pain you feel seems to fade away into nothing in Sollux's arms, and you just want to stay there forever. He'll keep you safe.

"W-whatev-ver," Eridan rolls his eyes and moments later you hear the front door slam, causing you to jump. It makes your head hurt again, and you press closer to Sollux, scared. Scared of being hurt again. Scared of being left alone again.

You calm down eventually, but neither of you dare to move. He starts to brush his hand through your hair and you start to relax more and more until you find yourself drifting off to sleep.

"Te amo." He whispers before sleep engulfs you.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes slip open but they're met with more darkness.

As your sense awaken, you feel something hard pressed to your forehead and something strong wrapped around you waist, preventing you from moving. You realize you're in more than likely this person's bed, and the things around your waist are arms and your face is pressed against their chest. A wave of panic washes over you, the situation way too similar to when it first started happening, and you don't like it. You hate it.

You push on the person's chest and kick at them, although it doesn't really work since your legs are tangled with theirs. A sense of relief washes over you as the person groans and rolls over on their back, finally releasing you. Frantically you rush off the bed, hiding in a corner where you curl up into a ball with your head down on your knees, hoping, praying, he won't notice you're gone. It'll take a miracle for him to be that stupid, but you still cling to that hope. You hear the rustling of clothing and you tighten your ball, trying to make yourself smaller as you start to tremble from fear. You hold back a sob, he always makes it worst when you cry, and wait for him to pull you roughly to your feet by the collar of your shirt and throw you back onto the bed.

"KK? What the hell?" Sollux's voice cuts through the silence that used to be weighed down onto you by your own fear, his voice stopping your body from trembling and the silent sobs from escaping your mouth as you left your head to meet the sight of his imperial blue and cadmium red eyes, staring back at you, concern clouding their beauty and eyes widen behind his clear oval glasses to express his concern fully. You understand why he'd be concerned, he has just waken up to you freaking out. You sigh shakily and stand up, rubbing your face with your hands then shaking your head to clear your thoughts of that night.

"Sorry for waking you." You mumble, rushing to get past him and out of the dorm before he can stop you and force why you flipped your shit out of you because you have a feeling he will and he won't give up being the stubborn idiot he is and you'll have to tell him since they will be no way out of it. You get past him, get to the door, but in one swift movement Sollux is up on his feet, turning around to face you and grabbing your wrist causing you to jump in surprise, pulling on your wrist to turn you back to face him and once again you're looking into his eyes, caught in their spell until you force yourself to blink, breaking the spell. You look down realizing you had been staring, but he instantly grabs your face between his hands, forcing you to look up at him. Let's not mention how close his face is to yours, or his lips are to yours.

"What's wrong?" He asks, searching your gray eyes for answers as if they can speak. You open your mouth absentmindedly to tell him, caught in that spell his eyes casts, before you realize your about to tell some guy who's practically a stranger to you and who's guts you hate, so you decide to pull that face of anger and shove him away roughly. His expression is shock as he stumbles back but you don't blame him. That mood swing of yours is almost as sudden as his, and before he can throw a tantrum at you when he's just trying to help, you collect yourself and rush out of his bedroom and bolt out the door, sprinting down the dorm building's stairs into the crisp morning air. You take off down the road, running like there's no tomorrow even if you know Sollux can't catch you. You continue to run until you make it to his place, you don't know why you're there, you just are.

Then, before you can go inside, your phone vibrates in your pocket. You take it out and unlock it to look at the message. It's from Sollux, the text saying: "te amo". Rolling your eyes at the Spanish message, not really knowing what it means but not that you care about the meaning, you make your way to the door, then panting heavily, you go in.

Once you step foot inside, your shoved roughly against the wall. This is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lips press roughly against yours but although you don't like it, you don't push him away, instead you kiss back.

He breaks the kiss, only to trail, more, small, kisses down the length of your neck to the crook of it, where you find yourself moaning as he nibbles and licks the sensitive skin. You lay your head against the wall to give him more room then he sucks on your skin. The action causes you to gasp, before he shoves his hands up your shirt, making you shudder as his hands run up and down your spine. He quickly removes his hands from your shirt earning him a whimper that escapes through your lips, then he lightly grabs your hips and pulls you into him.

"What's wrong? I like it when you struggle. Why aren't you struggling?" The raspy voice growls in your ear, his lips pressing against your ear every now and then, getting rewarded by another shiver from your small body.

"I like my roommate." The words fly out of your mouth before you can stop yourself or even realize what you're saying. You have no idea why you're telling this to him, or why you're even saying this in the first place. You don't like Sollux, why would like that asshole? Sure, he's been nice to you lately, only because you need someone to be nice to you for once, but either than that he's a goddamn asshole. The way he treats you, it's an act. It has to be. You can't just suddenly have a change of heart, even if his boyfriend punched you in the face.

"Well that's motherfucking good, Karbro, it's nice to motherfucking love the fucker you live with." His long bony fingers run through your hair as you close your eyes and let out a sigh. This idiot doesn't understand. He's always too damn high to understand whatever the fuck you're telling him, but even with that knowledge tucked safely away in your brain here you are, spilling your guts to some dumbass who used to talk like the werido he is and has a really odd nickname for you, claims to be your best friend, and yet, he probably doesn't even care. He's just the Strider incident waiting to happen. Again. And when it does, your stupid brain will dance around inside it's stipid house also known as your skull, and you're damn well sure it'll be singing I told you so in the most annoying, high-pitched voice it can make.

"No, asswipe, I mean I actually like the asshole a lot more than I probably should and his boyfriend a dick and he probably doesn't even like me back, so I'm stuck here to rant about my shitty life to your high ass, although you being the stupid fuck you are won't even remember tomorrow morning when you wake up with your shirt drenched by the horrid liquid that will more than likely fall from my eyes in the near goddamn future then I'll have to explain what happened and- ah! Fuck it! Fuck you, Makara, fuck you!" You push him away and storm angrily to the door. You don't really know what got you so mad but whatever it is, it's Gamzee. His presence is enough to make you angry, his dumbassery makes you more than pissed if that's even possible for a human. Sometimes you just want to punch him in the face. Damn, he makes you so mad...

You find yourself throwing open the front door to your dorm room, allowing it to bang against the porch wall as you stomp in, slamming it shut behind you. Sollux peeks his head out of the doorway of the kitchen, a spoonful of honry shoved into his mouth as you roll your eyes then start slipping off your shoes. You here his footsteps shuffling towards you, and you hold back a groan. You really do not want to deal with him.

"KK, where the-" He starts, but you're not having any of him and his stupid lisp and you're tired of hearing his voice ringing through your ears already. You push past him into the living room, throwing your jacket onto the back of the couch.

"Shut up, Sollux!" You growl, stalking down the hallway. The little bitch has the courage to come after you, your pissy mood peaking his interest. Asshole. After what seems like an enternity but is more than likely only been 30 seconds you're at your room, inside and closing the door with enough force that the next dorm building probably heard it. Sollux's footsteps stop outside your door and he doesnt move to open it, knowing all Hell will break lose if he does.

"Karkat," He says, making you wish that your room is soundproof.

"What, Captor? Make it quick, I'm not made of time, you know!" You shout at him, a low growl emitting from your throat. Go away, you scream mentally, eyes so hostile if the door is alive it would die, go the fuck away.

"Te amo." His voice is so low you barely catch it. In a fit of rage you throw your math textbook at the door, ignoring tje piece of wood it chips off the door as it comes flying back.

"Go fuck your preppy-ass boyfriend, Sollux!" You yell, getting out your IPod and shoving your headphones into your ears, letting the music shut out the world around you and let you focus on the lyrics being sung. "Leave me alone!"


	5. read please

**I have come to the conclusion that I will NOT be finishing this story, nor will I continue to post on this account. I will be moving my davekat story onto my WATTPAD account, but the solkat one won't be moved unless enough people want me to.**

**I'm currently working with two wattpad accounts, I'm writing a kellic fanfiction on one (Kellin Quinn and Victor Fuentes) but once I'm done I will move that fanfiction to my main wattpad account.**

**Here's the links to the accounts:**

**Kellic account: ** scream_in_the_dark

Main account: DontTrustTheSun_

**There is nothing up on my main at this moment, but I'm writing a perrentes fanfiction (Tony Pery and Mike Fuentes) that will be soon uploaded. **

**Thanks for reading this and shit. I hope to see you guys on wattpad c:**

**Bye,**

**MegaDrewy**


End file.
